


Prefects' Bathroom

by avokad0_kedavra



Series: Городские сказки [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avokad0_kedavra/pseuds/avokad0_kedavra
Summary: В Хогвартсе как в одной из старейших школ традиций было не мало: церемония распределения, совместные ужины, странные правила факультетов… Но самой главной традицией было то, что каждую ночь, несмотря на запреты и бдительного завхоза, хотя бы один студент выбирался в тёмные коридоры школы.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Городские сказки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180697
Kudos: 20





	Prefects' Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан, как дополнительный к серии "Городские сказки". Про то, как персонажи пришли к данным взаимоотношениям, можно почитать здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183000

Время всегда было удивительной вещью. Оно могло бежать или замедляться, идти вперёд или сворачиваться замысловатой петлёй. Оно давало магам иллюзию, будто те могли иметь власть над ним, и беспощадно приближало к концу одну за другой их судьбы…

Но куда интереснее время вело себя не с людьми, а с вещами более долговечными — теми, что могли веками противостоять ему. То были горы, покрытые пологом непроходимого леса, или непокорные реки, жаждущие свободы морей. То были старинные замки — ветшавшие, но гордо хранившие в себе былое величие. На них время влияло по-своему. Оно не разрушало, но укрепляло их, из года в год окутывая легендами, тайнами и традициями.

В Хогвартсе как в одной из старейших школ традиций также было не мало: церемония распределения, совместные ужины, странные правила факультетов… Но самой главной традицией было то, что каждую ночь, несмотря на запреты и бдительного завхоза, хотя бы один студент выбирался в тёмные коридоры школы.

Сегодня этим студентом был Поттер. И хотя время было ещё не позднее и за нахождение в коридоре не снимались факультетские баллы, гриффиндорец всё равно пробирался скрытно.

Он не решался на это довольно долго, но выловить Риддла в каком-нибудь другом месте у него просто не получалось. Том его избегал. Гарри понял это не сразу, потому что староста ловко прикрывался делами и вовсе не выглядел так, будто всеми силами отмазывался от личных встреч. Но при этом с подозрительной частотой отменял их.

Поттера, привыкшего к нескромным поцелуям на башне или в безлюдном классе, это начало напрягать. А после нескольких пустых разговоров, после которых Том испарился снова, внутри гриффиндорца заворочалось неприятно знакомое чувство.

Поэтому сегодня он всё же решился подкараулить Риддла у ванной старост. Идея, правда, была не его, а близнецов Уизли, решивших, что Гарри, как и большинство гриффиндорцев, собирался как-нибудь разыграть неприступного старосту. Фред даже поделился паролем, который им удалось выпытать у старшего брата, чтобы Поттер смог зайти внутрь…

Поднявшись на пятый этаж и отсчитав нужную дверь от статуи Бориса Бестолкового, Гарри задумался. Изначально ломиться в ванную, пока там был Том, он не хотел. Гермиона как-то объясняла ему, что отдельная ванная была выделена для того, чтобы старосты хоть изредка могли побыть в одиночестве и тем самым скинуть психологическую нагрузку. И с тем, сколько нагрузок лежало на Риддле, мешать ему было не слишком уж благородно.

Но с другой стороны Том зашёл туда всего десять минут назад, а Гарри, уже несколько дней следивший за ним по мародёрской карте, знал, что слизеринец проводил там не меньше часа. И перспектива ждать его в коридоре всё это время, рискуя попасться кому-нибудь на глаза, Поттера, мягко говоря, не прельщала…

Том разделся под успокаивающее бурление горячей воды и пены и, аккуратно сложив одежду и полотенца подле себя, соскользнул в бассейн. Вода приятно обожгла его бледную кожу. Слизеринец вздохнул и, отклонившись на борт, поднял глаза к мягкому свету люстры.

При всём отсутствии совести он чувствовал себя как-то неправильно. Разумеется, ванная старост была создана именно для того, чтобы снимать стресс, но то _как_ он его снимал…

Риддл недовольно скривился. Он столько лет считал себя выше плотских потребностей, не испытывая никакой нужды в том, чтобы удовлетворять их, а теперь оказался вдруг в той же яме, что и его пустоголовые сверстники. И во всём, как обычно, был виноват Поттер.

Слизеринец прикрыл глаза и медленно провёл по животу свободной рукой. Он чувствовал себя… грязно. Дрочить самому себе в ванной казалось ему чем-то маггловским, но иного выхода он не нашёл. Просить специальные зелья у мадам Помфри или у Слизнорта было ниже его достоинства, тем более что ему всё равно бы никто их не дал…

И ещё Поттер. Одним бесам было известно, что стало с этим мальчишкой, но теперь их долгие объятия и поцелуи действовали на Риддла слишком уж возбуждающе. Разумеется, он попытался ограничить их встречи, чтобы новая слабость никак не отразилась на его репутации. Но даже не видясь с Поттером днями, Том всё равно начинал представлять его.

Риддл обвёл пальцами бёдра и, влажно сглотнув, наконец обхватил ещё не до конца вставший член. И не открывая глаз, провёл по нему ладонью, привычно представляя на себе вовсе не свои руки…

Быть может, стоило обо всём сказать Поттеру. Или даже склонить его. Но Риддл был слишком горд, чтобы так просто признаться в собственной слабости.

Гарри всё же набрался наглости и взялся рукой за дверную ручку. В конце концов, им нужно было поговорить, а так Риддлу точно было не отвертеться.

— _Сосновая свежесть_ , — негромко произнёс он.

Послышался тихий скрип небольшой задвижки. Поттер выждал ещё секунду, а затем аккуратно подтолкнул дверь. Он хотел сразу окликнуть Риддла, но вместо этого лишь удивлённо замер, стоило ему только посмотреть на бассейн.

Риддл был примерно по грудь в воде, потому как Гарри видел лишь его плечи и то, как мягко ходили под кожей лопатки парня. Дверь за гриффиндорцем тихо захлопнулась, но Том этого не заметил. Он дышал… не тяжело, нет, но звучно, и его голос лёгким эхом отражался от стен.

Поттер замер, не произнеся ни звука. Он не понимал или не хотел понимать, что сейчас делал Риддл, но даже то, что он видел, сильно его смущало. Гарри ощущал острое желание отвести глаза куда-нибудь в сторону, но в то же время не мог оторвать взгляда от бледной, почти молочного цвета, спины…

Том не замечал его. Вместо этого он прогнулся в спине, чуть запрокинув голову, а его лопатки задвигались резче. Если бы это было возможно, Поттер бы от смущения покраснел целиком. Он зажмурился, проклиная себя за то, что не сделал этого раньше:

— Эм… Том?

Его голос звучал неуверенно, но достаточно громко, чтобы Риддл вздрогнул и в панике обернулся. В ванной в то же мгновение стало до невозможного тихо. Гарри робко взглянул в ошарашенные глаза слизеринца и тут же подумал, что лучше бы вместо этого провалился под землю. И желательно в Тайную комнату.

Лицо Тома сейчас было настолько легко прочесть, что Поттер сразу же понял, что застал его за чем-то постыдным. Но при этом стыдно было ему.

— Гарри… — севшим от шока голосом просипел Риддл, — ты что тут делаешь?

В принципе, Том мог спросить сейчас, что угодно. Поттер едва ли улавливал суть. Мысли одна за другой испарились из его головы, не выдержав притока горячей крови.

— А ты что тут делаешь?..

Ответить он тоже мог, что угодно, потому что Том почти ничего не слышал. Он слышал лишь то, как в его ушах дико стучало сердце. Но всё же этот вопрос задержался в его разрозненных мыслях, и по прошествии двух минут Том наконец осознал всю его глупость.

— Поттер, ты что, совсем дурак?

Лицо Риддла приняло обычное выражение, сквозившее смесью снисхождения, культурного шока и неискренней жалости. Это привело Гарри обратно в чувства.

— Э-э, да… извини… — смущённо произнёс он, — я просто повидаться хотел…

Его уши покраснели настолько сильно, что это даже стало смешно. Риддл, возбуждение которого сейчас держалось только на всплеске адреналина, с долгим вздохом возвёл очи горе, но почти успокоился.

— Ты мог бы заранее сказать мне.

— Чтобы ты опять отказался? — возмутился Поттер, несмотря на залившую его краску. — Я, я так не могу! Какого чёрта ты каждый раз от меня сбегаешь?!

Брови Тома чуть дрогнули, отчего Поттеру показалось, что тот искренне удивился вопросу. Однако староста не стал возражать ему, а лишь усмехнулся сухо — будто бы собственным мыслям.

— Ты дверь хоть закрыл? — спросил он, уже чуть мягче взглянув на Поттера. Гарри оглянулся, опомнившись: щеколда и впрямь осталась открытой.

Поттер пулей метнулся к двери и плотно закрыл её, а затем для верности наложил на неё блокирующее заклятие. Том улыбнулся его стараниям и, добравшись до кранов, украшенных самоцветами, долил в бассейн побольше пены. Проблему с Поттером она, разумеется, не решала, но зато неплохо скрывала почти всё тело старосты и столь неудобный сейчас стояк.

Гарри меж тем вернулся и присел на кафель рядом с бассейном. Риддл подплыл к нему и вынырнул из воды, упёршись локтями в борт. Какое-то время они рассматривали друг друга будто бы заново. Поттер подумал, что не в первый раз видел Тома хоть сколько-нибудь обнажённым — в конце концов, они вместе переодевались в пижамы, когда тот был в гостях, но сейчас это как-то неправильно его будоражило.

— Ты так соскучился, что даже не даёшь мне помыться, Гарри? — спросил Том, совершенно по-издевательски улыбнувшись. Поттер снова смутился, но не так сильно, как в первый раз.

— Извини, я не думал, что ты так испугаешься.

Том с интересом его рассматривал, иногда опускаясь взглядом ниже подбородка и шеи, отчего Поттеру становилось жарко. Но это не казалось ему противным. Он сам совершенно иначе смотрел на те части тонкого, но красивого тела старосты, которые не закрывало пеной.

Риддл будто прочитал его мысли и плавно вынырнул из воды почти по пояс. Гарри забыл вдохнуть, уткнувшись взглядом в его влажную грудь со скудно рассыпанными по ней тёмными родинками. Но затем лицо Риддла оказалось к нему слишком близко, и Поттер машинально примкнул губами к его губам.

В этот раз Том целовал его немного иначе — глубже и чувственнее, и их губы размыкались со влажным тягучим звуком. На какое-то время Поттер забылся, ухватив слизеринца за плечи и робко касаясь большими пальцами его мокрой груди. В себя его привело абсолютно незнакомое чувство: пах отдавал подозрительной тяжестью.

После короткого осознания Поттер резко подался назад и замер, выпустив Риддла из своих цепких рук. Том отстранился и смерил его заинтересованным взглядом. Уши гриффиндорца с новой силой залила краска. Но Риддл явно добивался не этого, и в его глазах проскочило лёгкое разочарование. Он снова спустился по плечи в воду. Опомнившись, Гарри потянулся за ним, но успел ухватить только за руку.

— Мне всё ещё нужно помыться, — объяснил ему Том и, подумав, вновь улыбнулся с издёвкой. — Или ты хочешь помочь мне?

— Я… нет, я… — опешил от такого предложения Поттер, но увидев, как интерес в глазах старосты снова стал угасать, вдруг уверенно ляпнул: — хочу.

Том замер, удивлённо взглянув на него.

— Ну тогда спускайся, — почти по-дружески хмыкнул он, показав головой на воду. Он отплыл к вещам за мочалкой и мылом, а Гарри в нерешительности остался сидеть на месте.

Чёрт его дёрнул сейчас согласиться. Мысль о том, что ему придётся раздеться и тогда Том увидит, что у гриффиндорца стоит на него, вгоняла его в ещё большую краску. Но, впрочем, в бассейне было так много пены…

Он всё же разделся, кинув форму и мантию рядом с одеждой Тома, и быстро соскользнул в воду, пока Риддл не смотрел на него. И только после этого заметил то, насколько богато была украшена эта ванная. Витражи на окнах, драгоценные камни, великолепная люстра, освещавшая ванную сияющим светом — в таком месте впору было принимать королей.

— Я и не думал, что тут так красиво… — признался он Риддлу.

Том вполоборота повернулся к нему.

— Да, ни в какое сравнение с общими ваннами.

Он быстро намылил шею и плечи и вновь задумался. С одной стороны, ему стоило отправить Поттера восвояси, чтобы не встрять в ещё более неловкую ситуацию, а с другой — соблазн воспользоваться наконец живым Поттером, а не фантазиями был слишком велик. Его останавливало лишь то, что Гарри казался ему слишком малым для этого, и Риддлу не хотелось его спугнуть. В конце концов сила добровольных поступков всегда преобладала над вынужденным подчинением.

Но Поттер продолжал удивлять его: когда внезапно ворвался в ванную, когда согласился спуститься в воду… когда взял протянутую мочалку без лишних слов.

Том повернулся спиной к мальчишке, чтобы не сильно смущать его взглядом и позволить как угодно прикасаться к себе. И Гарри не подвёл его в этом. Мочалка заскользила по его спине сперва неуверенно, но с каждым мгновением всё охотнее проходилась по изгибам его тонкого тела. Риддл прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к тихому шипению пены. Прикасаться к себе руками он не спешил, боясь разрушить похотью столь желанную негу…

Гарри почти не дышал, натирая мылом ровную спину старосты, и цеплялся смущённым взглядом за изгибы и родинки. Всё, что происходило сейчас, с ним случалось впервые. Он первый раз был в ванной старост, первый раз намыливал кого-то, стоя голым в воде, первый раз видел так близко обнажённое тело, вызывавшее в нём столь противоречивые чувства. Он краснел, но в то же время пребывал в каком-то возбуждённом восторге от возможности _так_ прикасаться к волшебнику, которого он любил.

Риддл молчал всё время, разбавляя тишину лишь глубоким дыханием, и Гарри осторожно тронул его за плечо. Том повернулся, окинув гриффиндорца туманным взглядом, и забрал у него мочалку, улыбнувшись одними лишь уголками губ. А затем наклонился за поцелуем. Гарри ответил ему, и они так и остались стоять, целуясь и смущённо прикасаясь друг к другу интимнее, чем когда-либо прежде…

Переломный момент случился, когда Риддл провёл мочалкой по груди Поттера и ушёл рукой вниз, на что Гарри отреагировал сбитым, но громким выдохом. Риддл в удивлении отстранился. А затем с интересом посмотрел вниз.

Поттер тоже опустил взгляд на воду и моментально зарделся, обнаружив, что там почти не осталось пены. Теперь сверху открывался неплохой вид на то, что творилось в воде. Но, отойдя от первичной неловкости, Гарри заметил, что был вовсе не одинок в своём положении.

— Вот уж не думал, что у нас с тобой одни и те же проблемы, — хмыкнул Том, озвучив мысли самого Поттера.

Гарри с трудом отнял взгляд от его паха и взглянул в лукавые глаза старосты. Казалось, Риддла эта ситуация ничуть не смущала — в его взгляде читался лишь чистый исследовательский интерес. И вместо того, чтобы как-то прикрыться, Том вдруг опустил одну руку вниз и аккуратно коснулся своего члена, наблюдая за реакцией Поттера.

Гарри, поддавшись на столь простую манипуляцию, проследил за его рукой и застыл в абсолютном смущении. Одно дело было самому трогать Тома, и совсем другое — смотреть на то, как Том трогал себя. Поттер сглотнул, но не отводил взгляда.

— Ты ни разу не занимался подобным, а, Гарри? — спросил Риддл, без стыда лаская себя рукой. — Может, мне немного помочь тебе?

Поттер не хотел поднимать на него глаза. У него было чувство, что если он это сделает, то сиюминутно провалится в подземелья. Но он посмотрел вверх, за что Риддл наградил его поцелуем, а затем аккуратно провёл по его животу своими шаловливыми пальцами. Гарри от неожиданности схватил его за руку, остановив её, но затем отпустил, доверившись, и Том плотно обхватил его член ладонью.

Поттер зажмурился, спрятав горящее от стыда лицо в груди слизеринца. Том стал двигать рукой быстрее. Его ладонь была насколько большой, что полностью закрывала член гриффиндорца и приятно сдавливала его. Гарри задышал глубже, обхватив Риддла за талию, и запоздало вспомнил, что так же дышал и Том, когда он только пробрался в ванную.

Поттера будоражило даже вспоминание о его звучном голосе, но сейчас Риддл мастурбировал ему молча. Он даже дышал спокойнее, и его возбуждение выдавал лишь частый стук сердца и твёрдый член, упиравшийся гриффиндорцу в ногу.

Это показалось Гарри несправедливым. Он стоически переборол смущение и провёл рукой вниз по спине Тома, задержавшись ладонью на его ягодицах, и вывел её вперёд, оставив на покрытом тёмными волосками пахе. Риддл со вздохом сглотнул. Теперь и сам Гарри почувствовал над ним небольшую власть.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сделал это?

— Да, — честно ответил Риддл, ругая себя за то, что не признался Поттеру раньше. Но, с другой стороны, откуда ему было знать, что всё было настолько просто?

Гарри не стал оттягивать, потому как сам уже был недалеко от пика, и тоже начал дрочить слизеринцу, пытаясь повторить то, что делал сам с собой Том. Он двигал ладонью медленно, чуть сильнее надавливая на тёмно-розовую головку, и в ответ на его старания, Риддл начал тихо постанывать.

Для Поттера всё закончилось так же быстро и неожиданно, как началось: он кончил значительно раньше Тома, вздрогнув и глухо застонав ему в грудь. Риддл держался дольше, иногда прося и приказывая делать что-то иначе. Но Гарри становился очень способным учеником, когда ему это было нужно, и спустя пару минут Риддл тоже излился, запрокинув в экстазе голову. Ноги его предательски подогнулись, но Поттер быстро схватил его. Уткнувшись подбородком ему в макушку, Риддл расхохотался.

— Надеюсь, у тебя больше нет важных дел? — улыбнулся Гарри, отклонившись вбок и позволив старосте сползти ещё ниже в воду.

— Только одно, — спокойно ответил Риддл. — Как староста школы я должен задержать тебя за неправомерное проникновение в ванную старост.

— И отвести к директору?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Том, — директор об этом не должен ничего знать.

Гарри снова поцеловал его, и они так и остались стоять в бассейне, пока вода совсем не остыла; а после, смеясь и толкаясь, грелись под краном с горячей водой. А потом целовались снова, уже одевшись — так, будто бы влюбились только сейчас. И лишь под покровом ночи выбрались вместе в школьные коридоры, жизнь в которых с этого времени стала для них чуточку интереснее.


End file.
